I'm hideous
by YoominC16
Summary: After Booker gives Cody a black eye, Cody feels hideous and doesn't want his boyfriend to see him. Cody Rhodes/Alberto Del Rio slash One-Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everyone mentioned in this story is a trademark of WWE and any other respective parties. This is fiction_

**Written for EverlastingWonderland, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Cody looked into the mirror and touched his eye and winced. He silently cursed Booker T for giving him a black eye and messing up his perfect face, his beautiful face. He would get his revenge later, he was sure of that. That old man would pay.<p>

"Oh Ricardo." Cody whined. "Look at my face." Cody was in his boyfriend's locker room. When Cody came back to the locker room, Alberto wasn't there, only Ricardo was here, and he was so grateful.

Ricardo sighed when he heard Cody starting to whine. He didn't understand why Cody was so upset at a black eye. They were wrestlers; sooner or later they would all have at least one black eye. He already had so many black eyes, he couldn't even remember the number. Ricardo got up and padded over to Cody.

"Ok." Ricardo started. "You have a black eye. And?"

"And? And!" Cody yelled. "My face, my beautiful face, is messed up. That old man fucked up my face."

"Dude we're wrestlers, black eyes and broken bones come with the job." Ricardo slapped his shoulders. "You signed up for this, remember?"

"I know it's just, Ugh!" Cody sighed. "I don't want Alberto to see me like this."

Ricardo cocked his eyebrow in Rock fashion, now he thinks he understands. "See you like what?"

"Like this." Cody pointed to his eye. "He has never seen me ugly and he won't see me ugly." Cody turned from the mirror and started to pack his bags.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ricardo asked. "You know Ricardo doesn't care about how you look."

"Yeah." Cody scoffs. "Is that what he tells you?" Cody zips up his bag. "I know I only bring my looks to the table. He has everything and brings everything. All I have are my looks and now." Cody looks at himself in the mirror again. "I don't even have that." Cody threw his bag over his shoulder and started to walk out of the door.

"Cody, where are you doing?"

"I have to find somewhere that sales make-up. Can't let Alberto see me like this." Cody started. "If Alberto asks, just tell him that I didn't feel good and I went back to the hotel." Cody finished and walked out of the door. Ricardo sighed and just shook his head, Alberto won't be happy.

"Yeah, see you later." Alberto said as he entered the locker room. He closed the door and looked at Ricardo. He noticed something, or rather someone, was missing.

"_Donde esta_ Cody?" Alberto asked Ricardo.

Ricardo sighed. He really didn't feel like having to explain all of this to his boss. "Cody went to find a make-up store about." Ricardo looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes ago so he's probably at the hotel now. He told me to tell you that he wasn't feeling good so you wouldn't bother him."

"What? Why?" Alberto asked. Cody didn't need make-up. He was sexy as is.

"He feels ugly because of the black eye Booker T gave him and he doesn't want you to see him in his ugly state."

"What the- what are you talking about Ricardo?"

"Hey Cody said it, I'm just the messenger." Ricardo states. "He basically said that you're only with him because if his looks and that if you saw him in that state, you would break up with him." OK so Cody didn't really say all of that to Ricardo but Ricardo needed Alberto to slap some sense into Cody.

"He really thinks that little of me?" Alberto wondered and Ricardo shrugged. "Get your stuff so we can go back to the hotel.

Cody looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. The only the place that was open that sold make-up was a drug store so he had to buy the cheap make up. He had bought many different foundation shades, while the old lady at the check out gave him weird looks, and none of them matched his face. Cody was now trying to mix the foundations to match his skin tone but it wasn't working. Cody now had a huge glob of nasty looking make-up on his face.

"I look even worse now." Cody said to himself. He grabbed one of the white face towels and wiped the make-up off of his eye. Cody then decided he would put on his nightclothes and get into bed before Alberto came so he wouldn't see his face. He would worry about tomorrow when that time came.

Cody stripped himself of his clothes and pulled on his pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. Cody was about to leave the bathroom when he heard the door to the suite open.

"Shit." Cody swore.

"Cody, mi amor, Donde estas?" Alberto called out.

"En el cuarto de bano." Cody responded in Spanish, putting his high school Spanish lessons to the test.

Alberto smiled. He liked it when Cody spoke Spanish even if it was just a little. "When you're done, come out, I want to talk to you."

Cody took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror again. He took all the make-up he had and threw it away, it was useless anyway.

"Now you'll know if he really loves you." Cody said to himself. Cody grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the suite.

"Hey babe." Cody greeted Alberto, casting his eyes down at the carpet, trying to hide his blackened eye.

Alberto walked closer to Cody. He put his finger under Cody's chin and lifted his face, looking directly into his eyes.

"Ugh, don't look at me." Cody grunts and tries to look away but Alberto holds his chin up.

"Why? You're so sexy."

Cody scoffed. "Don't you see my eye, I'm hideous."

Alberto chuckled. "Oh honey, you are not hideous." Alberto reassures. "And your black eye, it is a mark of a champion. It shows me that you are a true fighter and it makes you look rather sexy."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." Cody whined.

"No, it's the true." Alberto smirked. "I'll make you believe what I'm saying is true." Alberto picked up Cody and threw him over his shoulder and walked towards the bed.

Alberto would make a believer out of Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
